


Pushing Up The Deities

by Medie



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new face at Xavier's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing Up The Deities

First time he met Tara, she reminded him of Marie, sweet smile, innocent air and all. Second time he met her, her mutation had activated and an ethereal, earth mother-esque air had replaced the innocence. What had only been hinted at before had now crystalized into a power, natural beauty that reminded him very much of Storm - only better.

"Logan," her soft, sweet voice hadn't changed and neither had her smile. Greeting him with a kiss to the cheek, she added, "I thought he would send you."

"Who would?" He countered, watching her pick up an intricately decorated cloth bag, shouldering the strap.

"The Professor." Tara replied serenely. "I felt him in my mind, after I experienced my mutation for the first time. I knew he would send someone to escort me to the school, it made sense that it would be you. Is it as nice as it looked?"

"Is what as nice as what looked?" Logan was feeling very much like he was missing the obvious and he didn't like the feeling one bit.

"The school." The young Wiccan fell into step with him, smiling when she saw the motorcycle. "I think that the guy with the glasses is kinda mad you took off with his bike."

"Cyclops - Scott Summers," he grinned. "He'll get over it."

Tara shook her head before settling the helmet down over her hair. "Lucky for you, your mutation lets you live dangerously," she teased, leaning forward to wrap her arms about him. "Otherwise, you'd have a big problem."

"Just one?" His grin widened as he revved up the bike. "Must be slipping."

Tara's grip tightened reflexively as they roared away from her home but Logan didn't mind - was like a butterfly's touch anyway, barely noticeable.

He felt the helmet brush against the leather of his coat as she moved closer, that strange, otherworldly peace she exuded creeping over him and, despite himself, he smiled. Looked like Xavier's was getting an earth goddess to go with the weather one it already had.

It kept up and the place was going to turn into a regular Mount Olympus...

An image of certain members of the teaching staff would look like wearing togas formed in his mind and his grin returned...

Might not be a half bad idea.


End file.
